


If all goes according to plan, I'll rip your heart apart piece by piece.

by JustaNerdStuckInQuarintine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Bill Cipher, Babies, Best mom, Child Abuse, Crying, Cute Bill Cipher, Cute Kids, Fear, Fluff, Ford Pines is a Jerk, Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Sad Bill Cipher, Scared Bill Cipher, Stan Pines is a Jerk, The reader is a dorito-mom, Triangle Bill Cipher, baby bill cipher, mommas comin, no one messes with my baby and gets away with it, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaNerdStuckInQuarintine/pseuds/JustaNerdStuckInQuarintine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"May I get up and play now?"

"No."

"May I go and get a cup of water?"

"There's one right next to you."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You just went three minutes ago!"

"..."

"..."

"...why don't dogs fly?"

"AAAANNNND...we're up."

You pull yourself out of your warm blankets and go to your closet, where there is a small bundle of sweaters and old teddy bears. One, huge, round eye peeks through the mass and you can hear a small giggle.

"Alright, c'mon." you yawn affectionately swooping the tiny little triangle in your arms. You had found this little creature freezing, starving, and sick behind your trashcans, and, of course, had taken him in. While you nursed him back to health, he claimed to not remember who his family was, who had dumped him there, or what he was. All he could recall was the crackling of blue flames and a fuzzy word, "biiillllll..."

"Warm milk?" he hummed hopefully from his nestled perch in the crook of your elbow. "Sure." you say, walking into the kitchen and setting him down on the kitchen counter. As you open the fridge you look at the clock above the oven. 3:30 AM. Great. 

"Hey (y/n)," says Bill, swinging his tiny noodle-legs over the side of the counter-top. "Can we play another game of Candyland?" Setting the small mug of milk you had fixed in the microwave, you groan. "Bill, it's barely still the middle of the night. How about you draw something, huh?"

"Okay," Bill peeps, reaching out his tiny fingers to take the mug of warm milk which you were handing him. He started to guzzle the milk through his eye (a habit you still weren't used to), milk dribbling down his front while you stroked his tiny little tophat fondly. 

"What colors do you have?" he asks with a tiny _burp_ as you take the empty mug and load it into the dishwasher. "Oh, tons," you say. "A box of over 50 Crayola crayons." 

"WOWWW." Bill says, his eye round and massive with wonder. "I can draw a TON of kittens with those."

"Sure thing." you say, scooping him up by the armpits and one-handedly grabbing a stack of printing paper and your crayons, before going to the living room where you gently set him down on the floor. "Now, imma go and try to get some sleep, 'kay? You just sit here and draw all the kittens you want."

"What about a kitten-scorpion?" he asks, grabbing a blue crayon and twirling it thoughtful in between his little fingers. "That breathes fire!" "Whatever you wanna draw." you mumble sleepily, flopping on the couch with a little sigh.

Your eyelids start to droop as they get heavier and heavier...

* * *

You sleep peacefully for a while, your mind blissfully unaware of your day at work later, or how to find Bill's parents, when a shrill wail makes you bolt awake, sweat dripping down your face and your heart thumping wildly. _Was Bill okay?! Did he get hurt?!_

You look wildly around and spot him on the floor, shuddering in a tiny little ball. "Bill!" you cry, scrambling off of the couch and picking him up. "What is it, buddy? What happened?"

The little toddler wails, grabbing at your hair and burying his face into your neck, his tears getting your shoulder all wet. "I..I think I r-rem-m-membered something." he starts to sob and you squeeze him tight, your heat breaking with sympathy. You start to rub comforting circles on his back, and continues to speak. 

"(y/n)...I..I think I _hurt_ people." he looks up at you, sniffing. "I remembered a family and...I think I tried to _squish_ them.I'm scared that I might I have... _wanted_ to hurt them. Why would i DO that?!" He dissolved back into sobs.

You snuggle him tighter, feeling his warm, thumping heartbeat through your clothes. You nearly choke with sadness for your child, and you start to rock him gently

"Oh, Bill. Oh, my sweet, sweet, sweet little Bill. That isn't you. Maybe you _did_ do those things, but that person is gone. The only person here is you, and that guy isn't here to hurt anyone. None of that is your fault."

"Really?" Bill says with a shudder, wriggling deeper into your arms. "Yes." you breath, cradling the tiny form in your arms. Wow. How could something be so tiny, fragile, and sweet and still be real? "Bill. Know with all of your heart that no matter what you did; no matter what you think you might have done, I will always love you. I will always be your family, and nothing could separate us. Not even the baddest things on this planet."

Bill's sobs start to slow as you rock him back and forth, humming an Irish lullaby that your mother had sung to when you were little:

Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day.

> "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
>  Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
>  Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
>  Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.

Bill suddenly let out a sigh and fell fast asleep in your arms, breathing deeply and slowly. You smile down at his tiny little form and dry the tear-stains from his eye. That was it. Whoever had been his family would never have let him like this if they were truly good. From now on, you would be his mother. 


	2. WHERE Is HE?????

It had been three months since you had first found Bill behind your garbage can. Three amazing, blessed months. Torture-filled and tear-inducing, yes, but it was a good time in the long run. You had always laughed at parents who jammed along to Elmo in the cars with their kids, or seriously debated the morals of Clifford the Big Red Dog and Curious George, but now you found that that had become the normal for you. Every morning you would wake up to see Bill playing with toy trains in utter fascination and concentration under the coffee table, and then you would call hi for breakfast and share a bowl of cereal with him. Turns out that he had an exoskeleton that he had to remove when it was time to eat, but it was just something that you had to get over to keep your sanity. After breakfast you would take him to work with you in your backpack, making sure to keep him hidden until you got to your room. Since you were an animator, it was pretty easy to keep him occupied with paper and ink since he could sit and draw for hours. After work you would go to the store, with him still snug in your backpack, and get something for dinner and for tomorrow's breakfast and lunch. Then, it was time for relaxation at home, with some good ol' PBS kids shows. It wasn't such a bad world we lived in, you thought.

With a screech, your alarm started to blare and you lurched awake, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You hated your alarm. It sounded like a bird with its head half-severed. You flopped a hand onto the clock and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Looking down, you saw that Bill's little nest was empty. He was probably playing with his toy trains again, you thought with a light chuckle, running a hand through your messy mop of hair. You started to wonder what cereal you guys should eat. Bran flakes, cheerios, granola...

There was a crash from the living room. You whipped around, sleepiness making you unsteady and you call, "Bill?" When there was no answer, you scrambled out of your bedroom in alarm. "BILL??"

There was broken glass all over the floor. The window was shattered, and the curtains blew lazily in its breeze. The lamp had been knocked over and several toy trains lay discarded on the floor, muddy footprints leading around them. You sucked in a screech. "BILL! WHERE ARE YOU????" Tears started to slide down your cheeks as you race to the window, accidentally grabbing the windowsill and stabbing your hands with glass. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that your child was gone.

* * *

Bill had no idea what was happening. He had been sitting on the floor with his awesome Thomas the Tank Engine toy set, when some big, scary human had broken the window, grabbed him in calloused hands and had shoved him into a metal container that he was now in. He had no idea what was happening, but he was scared. He wanted to scream, to cry, to call out for (y/n). But he couldn't make a peep. Something in the box made it so that not a sound could escape from him. 

Tears formed in the corner of his eye and he blinked, sending them dribbling down his front. It would be okay. (y/n) would get here soon and take him home. Then they'd be able to watch some Shaun the Sheep and share a piece of toast, and then cuddle up with a good book. Maybe Narnia?

He was suddenly pitched into the metal side of the container as the box lurched, and he would have squealed in pain if he could. _What was happening? Who was this guy? Was he sad that he didn't get any toy trains like he did?_ Bill felt himself slide around in the dark, unable to see. Why was he in a box? The guy could have just asked to share his trains, and Bill would have happily said yes and they could have had a nice game together. Or maybe it was because his mommy didn't let him read books. Aw, that was sad. If the guy could have let Bill out, Bill would have read him some of his favorites. 

There was a deep gravelly voice outside the container, and Bill struggled to hear. He could just make out: "Yes....he's back....no way..yes.....we need to get ri....what should we use?....I'll bri...m..."

Hmmm...that made not an ounce of sense to Bill. Wait..was he trying to get rid of his trains? How rude! 

Bill humphed and looked where he thought was up. Why hadn't (y/n) come to rescue him yet? Didn't she say that she would always come for him when he was sad or scared? 'Cause right now he was definitely both. 

The voice outside came again. "Here he is...take...up and running...we'll finish...im"

There was a new voice higher and softer, like (y/n)'s, but male: "Grunkle Ford...test...ask why...don't you think?"

Bill could tell that the deep-voiced guy had come to a decision because Bill felt himself slide around some more. "Yes." he could make out, and suddenly he heard a car door slam and an engine start to rumble. Wait, was this guy going to drive him somewhere? Somewhere away from home?! Away from (y/n)?? Bill started to pant faster as he felt the container vibrate with the car. A scream of terror and panic rose up in inside him and he banged his tiny fists on the metal walls. "LET ME OUT PLEASE!!!" he wanted to scream, but the weird noise-magic kept him from doing so. 

Where was he going? Who had taken him away? When would (y/n) come? And most of all...was he safe where he was headed? 


	3. Interrogation

Ford Pines slammed the small, metal container on the desk of his lab, pulling on gloves. He wasn’t looking forward to this, but Dipper had a point. Interrogating the triangle before they killed him again would be beneficial to keeping him away from Earth or any of the other dimensions. It would probably get messy.

Stanley came in behind him, wielding one of his ten loaded guns. Usually they sat behind the door in case someone came in with a ladder, but this time, they would be used for more… violent uses. In his other hand he had a large syringe of snake venom. It was the only poison they could find in such a short time-span.

“You ready, Ford?” Stanley asked, putting his finger on the gun trigger and setting the syringe on the table. Ford nodded. “But let me get the Quantum-destabilizer, just in case. I’m just glad that I was able to fix it back up!” He strode over to his safe and unlocked the door. He pulled out the blaster and hefted it up to shoulder height. Taking a shaky breath he said “Okay, I’m ready. Open it.” 

Stanley cautiously approached the box, where tiny rattles and groans could be heard. With a poker, he slowly undid the latch and flung the lid off. 

They shielded themselves, waiting for the inevitable flash of light and mad cackling, the fire, the lightning, the sounds of dying gasps...but there was silence. 

They remained frozen, just in case Cipher was about to spring a surprise attack; but no. For a whole 30 seconds there was nothing. Not even a creak of machinery or the drip of oil. 

Cautiously, the Pines Brothers stood up with shaky-knees, approaching the metal container. They couldn’t see anything. They leaned over a bit further, and there, sitting cross-legged, glowing yellow and sporting a bow-tie, was Bill Cipher. Tiny and seemingly weak. This was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Ford grabbed the evil little demon and began to shake him up, down, side-to-side as hard as he could. “THAT’S FOR MY FAMILY!” he yelled, smacking the yellow creature in the eye. “AND THAT’S FOR THE REST OF GRAVITY FALLS!” he slammed Bill into the table, where tiny splinters appeared on the surface. 

Bill let out a howl, much like one of a childs’. But the Pines twins wouldn’t be so easily fooled. As if he could expect them to show him sympathy for all he’d done with a simple noise!

Ford swiped him off of the table and strapped him to a cot, making sure that Bill’s slippery arms wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of the bonds. 

Stanley came forward, the gun in his hands, aimed at the creature. “Bill! Look at me!” Stanley yelled, and the triangular figure looked up. Ford noted that his eye was big and round, while his whole body shook. Ha! Nice act, Cipher, but it would take more than that to fool the Pines Twins! 

“Why are you here?” roared Stanley, grabbing both sides of the cot and shaking it. “HOW DID YOU GET BACK? YOU WERE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!” 

Bill Cipher whined, trembling more violently than before. “I..I d-don…” “He’s trying to fool us.” Ford snorted. “He’s playing a new card; trying to appeal to our mercy-loving, compassionate side. Ha! Well, we’re tougher than you think, demon!” He threw a punch at the tiny figure, who screeched as Ford’s knuckles connected with his eye. They came away bloody.

“Stop!” Bill squealed, thrashing from side to side. “You want us to stop?” Stanley growled, “Then tell us how you got back from the dead. Either that, or you get more of this.” he squeezed his fingers into a fist to make his point. 

The demon thrashed harder, screaming, “I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T KNOW!!! STOP HURTING ME!! PLEASE!” 

Ford bared his teeth. Ugh, it was just like Bill to wheedle his way into someone’s mind. He could feel the weak, pitying part of his heart start to come through, and he shoved it down with a snarl. No, Bill. You won’t trick anyone ever again. As his fury boiled over, he grabbed the syringe and brandished it like a sword, determined to overrule his weakness. “One last time.” he growled. “How. Did. You. Come. BACK?!” 

The tiny form screeched, his cries of “I DON’T KNOW!” becoming louder and louder. “Ford, maybe we should-” Stanley said, wincing as Cipher added on another unearthly shriek. “No, Stanley!” Ford yelled. “Don’t you see? It’s all a setup! He knows we’re weak in here.” he pointed to his heart. “We won’t let him hurt us this time!”

“But … Ford… ” Stanley said as Bill’s bloody eye widened when the syringe came closer and closer to his arm. “Stanley, are you really believing all of his lies?? Don’t forget what he did to the kids!” Ford yelled, and with that, he plunged the needle into the creature’s skin.

Stan shrieked (yes, shrieked) as the triangular form stiffened, then started to shiver violently. “FORD!” he yelled, panic in his eyes, before grabbing his twin by the shoulders. “It’s not an act! Trust me! I’ve met all sorts of con-artists, and this is NOT how Cipher would act! I think we’ve just…”

They both looked over to see the tiny form keel over, pupil rolling back into his head. Ford felt like he was falling, bouncing off of rocks as the pieces started to get connected. Bill would have wanted to make an entrance. Bill would have wanted to taunt them. Bill would have wanted to rub their failure in their faces. Bill wouldn’t stay that tiny… oh no. What had Ford’s paranoia gotten them into now?


	4. Momma's Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ain't gonna let anyone steal yo baby!

You slammed the door of your car shut, almost shattering the window in your rage. You were  _ not _ going to wait for those incompetent police to show up. Whoever had decided to mess with your child was going to get straight up  _ throttled. _

You had found a trail of dirt from your overturned potted plants leading to the street below and followed it. A concerned-looking old woman walking her dog told her that she had seen a large, beat-up van drive away towards the North in a hurry. When you had asked, among snot and tears, if she knew where it was headed, she had told you gently that all she saw was a bumper sticker with the words, “Gravity Falls, Oregon,” on the bumper, though she admitted that it may not be where they were headed. Man, she was the angel of old women for noticing that.

You had thanked her profusely, getting GPS directions to the town and booking it to your car.

Flooring it, you sped away into the early-morning traffic, wiping away your terrified tears.  _ Who could do this? _ You wondered in disgusted disbelief.  _ Who would straight-up steal the most perfect little being in the universe? _

The stoplight ahead of you shone with yellow, but you disregarded the fact completely and shot ahead, leaving a bunch of angry drivers and honking cars in your dust. No nasty little  _ stoplight _ was going to slow  _ you _ down from getting to your child.

Hissing, you sped up and flew out of the town, thoughts of your precious Bill getting hurt in any way filling your head with dark, terrified, angry thoughts, and blinding your vision with red.

“Hang on, Bill.” you whispered, another tear trailing down your cheek. “I’m coming.” 


	5. "Code Tortilla Chip"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another REALLY short chapter. Forgive me.

Ford was sitting in his brother’s armchair, cup of tea in one hand and his other hand over his eyes. He felt horrible, knowing that he had just administered  _ torture _ on something equivelant to a child.

_ Was Bill now an amnesiac? _ He wondered.  _ He certainly has no memory of me, Stan, nor of his powers.  _ He swallowed the stale, cold tea with a bitter frown. What was he going to do? What  _ could _ be done? Were they going to have to  _ care _ for this tiny tortilla chip? Well, Mabel certainly would enjoy it, no doubt. However, there was the whole rest of the town, including Soos, Wendy, and McGucket. There was no WAY that they would be okay with taking in this mentally-challenged kid who had tried to murder them when he was sane. 

“Hey, bro.” Stan said, entering the doorway with a wan smile. “I managed to get the anti-venom into his system, and then I gave the little sucker some sleeping pills. He should be down for a long time.”

“Thanks, Stanley.” Ford nodded, gripping the mug harder. There was a long, tense silence for a few minutes. Neither twin knew what to say to each other. What would they have to do with Bill? What was the right move on the chessboard?

Ford’s head hurt. Once, long ago, the decision would have been easy. Turn the demon inside out and chuck him into a testing tube! But since coming from his thirty-year imprisonment in other dimensions, he had learned the value of everyone else’s life. The world didn’t revolve around _ him _ . It was for everyone! But...did that “everyone” include a murderer? 

Luckily, Mabel came to the rescue by sliding into the living room with a big grin, shattering the awkward silence with her usual charm. Oh no, only she and Wendy didn’t know about the whole…”code dorito”. What were they gonna tell her?

“Heya grunkles!” she giggled, holding out some unidentifiable object. “This is my summertime memory cloth!” Indeed, it  _ was _ a piece of fabric, yet it was covered all over with glued-on mementos from her second summer in Gravity Falls. “I was thinking that after the summer when you go back out to sea for your adventures, you could take this with you! For  _ MEMORIES! _ ”

She suddenly noticed the tension in the room, and her smile dropped a bit. “Hey, what’s going on?” she laughed nervously, fiddling with the edges of her “memory cloth”. The grunkles  _ always _ had time to praise her for her craftsmanship. What was the big deal-io?

Stan and Ford shot each other pained looks. Were they really going to have to tell her the truth? Between glances, their minds read each other. They were going to have to lie to the sweet little thirteen year-old. 

Ford cleared his throat. “Mabel-” “Oh, Mr. and Mr. Pines just completely beat up a child-version of Bill Cipher, dude.”

Everyone in the vicinity leapt a foot in the air. Hearts hammering, the Pines twins wheeled around to see Soos chilling inside the dresser beneath the aquarium. “SOOS! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?” Stan shrieked, stomping his foot on the ground. Soos chuckled. “Naw, well, kinda, dude. I forgot about a bunch of jellybeans I stashed in there so I thought, ‘aw, what the heck’ and curled up in there to eat them. Then you dudes came in and just started talkin’. So, I wasn’t  _ really _ eavesdropping, per say.”

Ford grabbed his temples and rubbed them tiredly. Yup. Soos had done it again.

He slowly turned, fearing Mabel’s expression. Yeah. That one she was wearing right now. A look of pure, unconsecrated horror. “BILL IS BACK?!” she shrieked in G-major, flapping her arms like a bird. “AND HE’S A CHILD NOW!? YOU  **_TORTURED_ ** HIM?????!!!!!!!”

“Mabel, please listen-” Stan tried to say, wincing, but Mabel was in complete hysterics. “THIS IS ALL BAD! ALL OF THIS IS BAD! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THE GUY WHO TRIED TO KILL US IS BACK, YOU GUYS HURT SOMEONE, AND THERE IS A LONELY CHILD IN NEED OF LOVE WITHIN THIS FACILITY!”

She shot her grunkles a (an adorable) death-stare. “ _ Where. Is. Bill.”  _

Soos (un)helpfully pointed to the basement and Mabel was off. Stan shouted, “Wait! Mabel, please!” and ran after her. Ford just slumped back in his chair, his brain too fried to do anything at the moment. Dipper poked his head into the room. “Hey, what’s up with Bi-” 

Ford pointed to the basement with a deadpan stare, and Dipper gulped. “Y-yeah. Um, cool.” Dipper laughed nervously, and followed the others. 

“Heh, did I do something?” Soos asked with an awkward grin. Ford stood up and left the room with a groan. No. Just..no. 

“Hey. D-did I do something wrong? Dudes? Dudes?”


End file.
